Thoughts
by SiriusBlack.Oh.He'sMine
Summary: Ginny's and Harry's thoughts during Deathly Hallows. Inspired by Nick Cave's, O'Children.


Ginny sat and looked out of her bedroom window. Rain was bouncing off the glass and the trees surrounding the burrow were swaying wildly. Ginny was surprised that with this bad weather, the roof hadn't fallen through.

It had been three months. Three months since her brother, her best friend and the love of her life had vanished, since they had gone to fight Voldermort. For all she knew she might never see them again. For all Ginny knew, they could be dead at that moment and no one had any idea where they were.

She sighed as she looked at the hills surrounding her house. They could be anywhere, anything could be happening to them. Ginny was glad when her mother had decided Hogwarts was too dangerous for her, although she did regret leaving Neville and Luna alone, the three of them had gotten so close. Ginny let out a small humourless laugh. That's what fighting the dark side does to you.

She wished that she could know that they were safe. That he was safe. She would give anything just to know that they were okay. The thought of Harry facing Voldermort made her shiver with fear and dread. Fear because she was scared for his life, dread because she knew that it was inevitable, she knew that one day it would have to end. Either the world could be peaceful once more and Harry would become a hero, or the darkness would take over and they would all be miserable for the rest of their lives. Ginny prayed that it wasn't the latter.

She had prayed a lot lately. It wasn't a normal thing for wizards and witches to do, but she had learned from Hermione that some muggles pray when they wish for something to happen and Ginny wished so hard that Harry would come back to her, that he would walk through the door right now and tell her that he had finally defeated him, and that they could have a normal life together.

Ginny had to stop that thought before she got too carried away. If life was fair then that would happen. If life was fair they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Ginny would be at Hogwarts, walking around the school grounds with Harry, being with her friends, taking her classes, being a normal teenage girl. But no, she was sat worrying about her 'boyfriend' while he was off trying to destroy the darkest wizard of all time. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Ginny! Could you help me make tea? Your father will be home soon!" Ginny heard her mother call up the stairs. She sighed before standing up and walking across the room to her bedroom door. As she went to grab the handle, she turned to look out of her window again. The weather had calmed slightly and she could see further out into the distance than before.

"I hope you're okay Harry. You have to be. You have to come back to me." She muttered to herself before pulling open the door with much force.

That was how she spent most of her days lately. Moping around the house. There wasn't much else she could do at a time like this. All she could do was pray, at least hope that Harry still thought of her. Whatever he was doing or wherever he was.

Harry was sat outside the little tent that Hermione had brought with them. It was his turn on lookout and he wished that he could go to bed and relax, if only for a few hours. It was one of the coldest nights they had seen whilst on the run and the locket that he wore round his neck didn't help much.

He had lost track of time, he knew that it was the middle of winter, but he had no idea of the date. Ginny would probably be at the burrow for Christmas now, she was probably sat with Ron and Fred and George in front of the cosy fire, all nice and warm. Harry wished that he could be doing the same thing, that he could forget the war, the horcruxes and Voldermort, even if it was only for a night.

Of course he preferred that Ginny was safe at home than at Hogwarts. If death eaters had taken over then anything could have happened to her. Her safety was the most important thing to Harry, that's the only reason he broke up with her.

His teeth began to chatter and the air got even colder because the wind started to get fiercer than before. The branches on the tree that Harry was leaning against began to sway and He got worried that one would fall and knock him unconscious, but he didn't bother moving.

As he looked out into the distance, he began to think about Ginny. Again. This was what he was used to doing lately. He even looked at the marauders map from time to time, just to see her name on the old bit of parchment. It was quite sad really, but knowing that she was still safe, still alive, it was a big comfort to him. It helped him stay sane.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if she ever thought of him. He knew that she still loved him, but maybe when they left during the wedding, she had realised that he was not right for him. That she would be happier with Dean again. It was a possibility, it could easily happen. Harry just hoped it didn't.

But did she sit and remember all of the great memories they had together like he often did? Did she sit and pray that all of this was over, and that they could be a normal happy couple? Harry hoped so, no matter how selfish it seemed.

All he could do was hope and pray. Hope that whatever she was doing, or wherever she was, that she still thought of him, remembered him and wanted him back, just as much as he did her.


End file.
